Ready or Not
by dazzled620
Summary: Bella goes to hang out with Jake like normal, and instead meets Embry. It's love at first sight, but then he has a change of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A little idea that came to mind. Let me know if it's any good.**

Times like these were what kept me living now. With Edward gone, and no hope for my friends at school, the days spent with Jacob were those that I lived for. Today, we were going out to work on our motorcycles. Well, he would work on them. Slowly but surely, they were coming along. It was only days until we could go out and ride them.

Even though our friendship used to be more than friendly, Jacob has realized that right now... All I needed was a friend. One real, true, best friend that I can go to. And he is great at being that for me now that the chance of his little crush ruining it for both of us is gone.

As for right now, he was working on the motorcycles while I watched, helping him when he needed it. Basically, I was hopeless when it came to the work in the garage.

"Jacob? Are you out there?" The voices making me jump a little.

"Chill, Bella. It's just Quil and Embry," Jacob said, giving me a pat on the leg. Then he turned out facing the garage door and yelled, "We're out here guys!"

I had heard Jake talking about Quil and Embry before, but I had never actually met them. With what Jake had told me, I don't know if I'd call it a friendship, it was more of a brotherhood. They had each other's backs. If you messed with one of them, you messed with all of them, and after that... No good could come to you.

"Hey, Jake," Quil and Embry said simultaneously. "Well, who is this?" One of them asked flirtatiously.

"This is Bella, guys," Jake told them.

"Ahh, the infamous Bella. The one that's been hogging you so much lately!" The other one said jokingly. "Well, I'm Quil and he's Embry."

Oh, Embry. He defiantly had something to look at. Tall, I was guessing 6'4, or so.

Defiantly some nice muscles too. Oh, and that smile. That was one for the history books. Against his tan, native skin, his teeth sparkled. Those deep brown eyes that I could probably get lost in, and they were staring back at me giving me a once over.

Sure, Quil was attractive too. A little taller than Embry and not as much muscle. He didn't stand a chance, even if I had just met this guy. Hopefully his personality was as good as those looks.

I laughed nervously before I could manage to tear my eyes away.

"Hi," I said, my voice quivering.

"Hi yourself," he replied.

Jake and Quil, who had watched this whole exchange go on, looked at each other with the raise of an eyebrow.

"We came by to see if you wanted to hang out, but since you have company..." Quil said, breaking the silence.

"Oh! Well, I should be getting home soon anyway! I have, uh, homework and everything. You can go hang out, Jake. You've been spending all your time with me," I said, feeling a little bad for stealing their best friend.

"No, Bella. I was already going to hang-" Jake started, before Embry could cut him off.

"You can come too, Bella! We're probably going to go to a movie or something, you're welcome to come," he told me while Jake and Quil rolled their eyes at each other.

"So, do you want to go?" Jake asked.

"If its fine with you guys, why not? As long as I won't be blocking the ladies from you," I said with a wink.

I sure hoped there weren't any ladies needing to be blocked from my Embry. Hold on, what? _My _Embry? Since when did I have dibs on him? But I sure did wish I did. We had such an instant connection. If this is what love at first sight feels like, then I pity whoever doesn't get to have this feeling.

Well... As long as he felt the same way.

"That movie was pretty good, you think?" Embry asked me on the way out of the theatre, with an arm around my waist.

Jake and Quil were lagging behind a bit, and I'm sure they did because of request for us to be alone. The three of them had a sort of telepathic thing going on.

"Yeah, it was good. I'm not a huge action movie fan, but even _I _liked it," I said, even though truthfully, I had been distracted by the gorgeous man sitting next to me. Not that I would ever confess to that though.

"Oh... So I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to do this again? Without the company, of course. We could go see something more your type, if you want," Embry said nervously.

"Yeah, that would be great!" I said, and then realized that I might sound a little too enthusiastic and creepy. Well, it was too late now! "Sounds fun, this Friday sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll pick you up at 6-ish. Any requests on the place?"

"Nope, I'm good with whatever you would like."

"Well then I'll just have to surprise you, won't I?"

I went to bed that night feeling happier than I ever have. More than went I met Edward, when Jacob came into my life, EVER. Pure joy filled my body, and I hoped that this Embry was here to stay. Whether he was or wasn't, I wanted to see him as much as possible. I couldn't get ahead of myself though, because I don't think I could take another loss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No one seemed to love the two choices on my poll. So I decided to take the story a different way that I am very happy with after much thought. But it involves rewriting chapter two. So this chapter is completely different. Got it?**

A week. A long torturous week. But it was finally Friday and I'd finally be able to see Embry again.

But considering that I wasn't Alice and that the real thing was long gone, there was one thing I hadn't taken into account. What I was going to wear.

I ripped apart my wardrobe looking for clothes. I must've tried on ten outfits. But I finally found it. It was a purple sundress and some black flats. It was obviously something Alice would've bought me.

I lightly curled my hair, and applied a small amount of makeup. Embry was supposed to be here at 6:00.

Ten more minutes.

I got up and cleaned my room obsessively for what felt like forever to distract me. I looked at the clock again as the hour hand got to the six.

I went downstairs to write the note for Charlie since he was working a double shift. He wouldn't be home till midnight, and that was fine with me. I didn't want him to give Embry the awkward boyfriend talk yet. After that was done, I took a peek at the clock.

6:05.

Maybe I was overreacting, but why wasn't he here? He didn't seem like the type to be late.

I went through my purse checking to make sure everything was there, and checked my phone way too many times just to be sure I didn't have anything from Embry.

There was nothing, and now it was 6:15.

It was almost 6:45 when I finally got a text from him.

_i dont feel the same way bout u. i cant do this._

Many emotions flashed through me. Sadness, regret, stupidity, confusion, and finally… _anger. _

Sadness, for obvious reasons. I felt so much for Embry, even though I barely knew him. We had an instant connection, one that didn't go away.

Regret and stupidity, for letting myself make a stupid mistake like that. I had sworn off dating when I got over Edward. I wasn't going to let someone make me feel like he did when he left again.

As I thought this, tears fell down my face.

I felt confusion because I was sure that Embry had felt the same way about me. The way he looked at me, the way he wrapped his arms around me. It wasn't one sided, maybe he was just a good actor.

That brought me back to anger. Could he not have just been honest with me? He didn't _have _to ask me out. I would've rather him not so I didn't have to get all excited and dressed up for nothing. I had never felt that way about someone else, and he just had to get my hopes up for nothing.

This is when I decided that I would never shed a tear over Embry Call ever again. I would get over him just like I got over Edward. If he wasn't good enough to stay with me, then he sure isn't good enough for me to want to be with him.

Was I, Bella Swan, finally growing a spine?

Possibly.

All I knew was that things were going to change. I had my friends, and that's all I needed. I didn't need any stupid boys, _especially _Edward or Embry.

Must be those E-names.

While I was having my personal epiphany, my phone had been ringing off the hook. When I looked down, I saw that Jake had been trying to get a hold of me. Well, that was an understatement.

As I scrolled through the list, a new text came through.

_Embry told me that he had to cancel the date. Are you okay? Why won't you answer my calls? I'm coming over. I need to see that you're okay. If you aren't, I swear I'll kill him. _

No use trying to text Jake back, if he was coming over, there was nothing I could say to stop him. I think he'd be proud of me for finally getting a backbone.

I got up to look in the mirror to make sure my face was clear of tear stains before Jake came over. I wanted to look like the new, independent woman that I was on the road to becoming.

As I was walking back into the living room, Jake barged into the house.

"Are you okay, Bells?" he asked as he ran and threw his arms around me.

"I'm fine, more than fine. And there's this thing called knocking? Ya know, use those manners I know are somewhere deep inside you?" I said, joking with him to prove I was okay.

"Yeah, yeah. You're really okay, aren't you? I didn't want a repeat of the you-know-who incident," Jake said in a quiet voice.

"Jake, you can say his name. Edward, Edward, Edward. It's not like he's Voldemort, for pete's sake. I'm seriously over them. While you were calling me a million times, I was having an epiphany. If I keep letting guys like Edward and Embry in my life, I'm just going to keep getting hurt. I don't need that, and I know Charlie doesn't either."

"Who are you and what have you done with Bella Swan?" Jake said with a wink. "I like this new Bella. Well, I'm glad my best friend is really okay. Since you're all dolled up, what about you go to the café in La Push with your best friend? It's on me."

"You don't have to do that, but I'd love to go," I said and linked my arm in his.

Dinner last night ended up being way more fun that I thought it would be. We ran into Quil on the way into the café, and he was happy to join us. It warmed my heart to know that he was worried about me too, and seemed very pleased with my new decision.

We made plans to have lunch at Jake's place today, even though I'd be cooking. Charlie and Billy would be there too, and the Clearwaters were coming as well. I was just happy to have something to get me out of the house and around my best friend.

Jake nor Quil had spoken to Embry, and I don't think either of them wanted to, even after my arguing.

They didn't have to ignore their best friend because of me. But from what I had heard, he hadn't tried to contact them either.

I had to run to the grocery store on the way to Jake's house though, since they didn't have any real food there. I bought some chicken breasts and steaks to barbeque and things to make a salad. The cart was near full by the time I was ready to check out. I was feeding a bunch of hungry men.

As I neared the check out line, I saw the last person I wanted to see. I turned on the nearest aisle to try and avoid him.

_Too late. _

"Can I go talk to her?" I heard Embry ask the people he was with.

Seriously? He had to ask if he could talk to me? Wow.

"Bella, is that you?" He asked from behind me.

Aw, his friend must've told him yes.

"Yeah, obviously. But I turned to avoid you, I really don't want to see you right now," I said without turning back.

"I'm sorry about last night, I just-" He started, before I interrupted him.

"Oh no! Don't say sorry. _You _were the one to tell _me _that you didn't want to be with me. So don't you dare say sorry!" I shouted and turned around.

BIG mistake. He was just as gorgeous as usual, and the connection I felt with him when I looked into his eyes was as strong as always. It felt like he was my world, my one and only. Those gorgeous brown eyes, and that white smile against his perfectly tanned skin. His shaggy black hair that I wanted to run my hands through.

_Snap out of it Bella!_

I turned to grab my cart and shoved past him into a self check-out line without a look back.

When I got to Jake's house, he was the only one there. I told him about the encounter at the grocery store, and I could see the pride light up in his face. I thought he was going to squeeze the life out of me when he hugged me.

"Bella, I'm so proud of you! You stood up for yourself, and didn't let him bring you down. I like this new Bella more and more each time. Embry might be one of my best friends, but he hasn't said anything to me since last night. I'm on Team Bella, and I think Quil might be too," Jake said laughing.

After another minute or two of conversation with Jake, I went outside to finish barbequing the food. Then I prepared the salad, and set everything on the table in the backyard.

Just as I was setting out silverware, Charlie arrived with Billy, Harry, Sue, Leah, and Seth. Quil walked in seconds after.

"Hey guys! I'm just setting everything up, you can come outside," I shouted.

When Leah saw me, she ran up to me and gave me a hug. I'd be lying if I said it didn't surprise me a little.

"Quil filled me in on everything that happened with Embry." After a quick look behind me, she continued. "Don't worry, Charlie doesn't know. I'm so glad you've decided to be strong and independent, Bella! It reminds me of me and… Sam. The way Embry just dumped you without a word. At least he didn't leave you for someone close to you.

"I'm sorry, this isn't supposed to be about me. I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you, and am really hoping we can become good friends. I need a good girl friend."

Geeze, Leah was just a ball of energy. She reminded me of Alice, except calmer. And more like me.

"So do I, Leah. More than you know. I'm getting overwhelmed with the amount of testosterone here. We should really do something soon," I said, honestly.

"Yeah! How about we go to Seattle tomorrow? We'll make it an all day thing. We can go shopping, see a movie maybe. Then you could just stay over at my house tomorrow night, since we don't have school on Monday."

"That sounds great! I can't wait!" I said as we walked over to the table.

I sat next to Jake, who was across from Quil, Leah sat across from me, and Seth was next to her. The older people sat at the other table.

Dinner was wonderful, and everyone was glad to hear of mine and Leah's plans. I was sure that Jake and Quil would try to crash our sleepover, as I heard them making plans with Seth.

"I'll pick you up at nine-ish tomorrow, kay, Bells? I love to drive, so I don't have any problems with that. The guys are going to come over when we get home to hang out for a little while.

"Cool! I really am excited, Leah."

I went home that night without having a single thought about Embry or Edward. I had made a great new _girl _friend. I needed one of those, truly. I knew my life would start getting better as of now.

**A/N: Please review! Let me know what you think. They make me update faster. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, get _up!" _

I waved my hands around half asleep to try and get rid of whatever was waking me up from my slumber.

"It's too early, go away," I mumbled.

"It's only 8:30, it's not that early. Come on, I want to help get you ready for Seattle!" Leah whined.

"Fine! Just give me five minutes! Go find some clothes or something!" I shouted and pulled the pillow to cover my head.

After an amount of time that must've been _way _shorter than five minutes, Leah was pulling me out of bed with more strength than I thought a person could hold.

"I found you some clothes. Your wardrobe is lacking, we need to fix that. We'll make Embry come crawling back to you on his knees, not that you want him back," she said and stuck her tongue out at me. "Go ahead and get dressed. I'm going to get the curling iron ready; come to the bathroom when you're done."

I got dressed and actually liked the clothes Leah had picked out. They were much better than what I usually wore, but it was still my style. Unlike Alice, Leah wanted me to feel comfortable.

Once I got to the bathroom, Leah did all sorts of crazy things to my hair and then went to my face.

She only put on minimal amounts of makeup, making comments on how great my natural beauty was.

"I would ask how you even got into my house this morning, but I don't think I want to know," I told her as we ate a quick breakfast of cereal in the kitchen.

"Nah, your dad let me in. He was glad to know that you were getting out of the house, with a girl nonetheless. He's going fishing with Harry and Billy. Charlie told me to tell you to quote, 'have fun and don't worry about his food.' He's eating over at Billy's tonight, since Jake won't be home either."

I rolled my eyes at her and we were off.

Thankfully, Leah's car went much faster than my truck. We arrived in Seattle a little after two and a half hours, and Leah dragged me straight to the mall.

Shopping with Leah was better than anyone else I'd ever been with. She found me a lot of clothes, but didn't pressure me into getting anything, like a certain pixie would.

She seemed to know my style very well for knowing me less than two days. We became fast friends and happened to have more than guys abandoning us in common. Leah was easy to be around, and I found myself making a new best friend.

Well, shopping seemed fun until Leah decided to drag me into Victoria's Secret.

One, it brought back unneeded memories of a certain vampire. I may be getting over the loss of the Cullens, but the thought of the redhead vampire still out there for me gave me the shivers.

Two, I didn't have a boyfriend, nor did I sleep around. I didn't need anything from that store. Victoria didn't keep much a secret.

But nope, Leah dragged me around grabbing panties and bras and anything else that covered less skin than the thing before. Before I even had time to argue, _Leah _was at the checkout counter buying everything.

"I could've bought my own stuff, ya know?" I told her.

"You _could _have, but you_ wouldn't _have. So I'm buying it for you. Just buying this stuff will get under Embry's skin, and he'll know you're moving on. It'll make him mad. Even if you're getting trying to get over him, it doesn't hurt to make the man realize what he's missing," she said with a wink in my direction.

She did have a point. Alright, maybe even Victoria's Secret wasn't that bad with Leah.

It was nearing three when we left the mall, and we just went for a small snack on the way home. We were going to pick up some pizzas for us and the boys.

Jake and Quil were spending the night too, except with "Seth." At least that's what they had told their parents. All of the boys were just planning on crashing in on our girl plans.

I was sure the night was going to hold many embarrassing moments, as it always did for me. Especially with their obsession with the game of truth-or-dare.

When we got back to the Rez, it was a little past six. Jake and Quil were both already there, waiting to torture us.

I grabbed my bags from Leah's trunk, including the -shudder- Victoria's Secret bag. I attempted at hiding it behind the others so the guys wouldn't see it, but with pizzas in my other hand, I failed.

"Ooh, what's in the bag Bell-uhhh?" Quil questioned me, with a flirtatious grin.

"Come on, Bells, just show us!" Jake said reaching for it while Seth busted up in laughter.

I ran away from them laughing, with my bags in tow, and set the pizzas down on the table.

After everyone had grabbed a couple slices -a couple meaning half a pizza for the guys- we sat down on the couch.

"Lespaytuthrdur," Jake said in the middle of a mouthful of food.

"Chew and swallow, babe," I told him like he was a five year old.

After he had swallowed, he repeated himself, "I said, let's play truth-or-dare."

Everyone jumped up in excitement, while I groaned. "Guess I knew this was coming," I muttered to myself.

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun," Leah said giving me a teasing pinch on the arm. "But you only get one truth, so you don't wimp out!"

The game progressed and I had more fun than I thought I would. I used my truth the first round. I had to tell them the worst thing I've ever done -which was the motorcycles with Jake, Charlie would flip! Jake was dared to flirt with some nerd at their school, Seth had to smell Jake's feet, Leah drank something that Quil and Seth had concocted blindfolded, Quil had to kiss a girl that lived three houses down.

Harry still hadn't returned home, and Sue was out of town visiting family. I had no way to get out of the question I knew Quil would choose me to ask.

"Bella, truth or dare?" He said, almost on cue, with a smirk.

They knew my answer, my forced answer. "Dare," I groaned.

I figured it couldn't be too bad, could it? The dares so far hadn't seemed horrible.

"I dare you to try something on that was in _that _bag, and show us. Leah gets to choose what," he said with a wink in Leah's direction.

I sighed. _I _didn't even know what was in the bag, Leah had gotten it all. Now I was being forced to try it on, and show hormone-filled sixteen year old guys! And I _knew _Leah would choose the most revealing sexy thing she could find!

"Seriously? No way I can back out?" I asked him giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Nope," he said, popping the p.

Leah went away to her bedroom, and returned moments later.

"I laid it on my bed. I have a robe in their too, but it has to come off when you come out here," she said mischievously.

I walked into her bedroom, moping. I didn't know what I was putting on, but it was black and lacy.

After I had it on, I went to look in the mirror. Geeze! I actually looked good! Sure, it barely covered anything. But I had to say that it fit me well. I tugged on the robe, and walked slowly back to the living room.

"Take it off!" The guys chanted.

Just after I pulled off the robe, the front door opened.

Embry looked at us wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"What's going on in here?" He shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"I said, what's going on in here? And could you put some clothes on, Isabella?" He said, giving me a strong look.

"Don't you dare come in here and start talking like that!" I shouted at him, starting to walk closer. "This isn't your house, and it's none of your business what's going on in here. Maybe you would know if you hadn't dumped me and abandoned your best friends!" I continued as I made no move to put any form of clothes on. I was way too angry for that.

"For your information, I didn't come here to talk to you. I need to talk to Harry, I didn't know any of you would be here. I guess I don't really know who you are, I never thought you'd be the one giving them a strip tease." He shouted back at me.

"Ya know what? Who are you to talk about not knowing who someone is? I thought you were nice, and caring. You _knew _what it did to me when Edward left from Jacob!" I shouted, waiting for the pain that didn't come. I was too in the moment. I would suffer for that later. "You're just as bad as him, Embry! But at least it didn't take as long for me to realize it with you. Just get out of here, I'm sure you know by now that Harry isn't here."

I knew that if I stayed down here much longer, I would start to cry. So I gave Embry one last hard glare, and then ran up the stairs into Leah's bedroom. I could hear the commotion continuing downstairs.

**EPOV (Embry)**

I had to go over to the Clearwaters' house to talk to Harry about our expectations of who would be joining the pack. Now that I knew what to look for, Jacob and Quil had both had the signs. I had a feeling both of them would be phasing sometime soon. I might actually be able to get my friends back.

Except for the one that matter.

Isabella Swan. That name haunted my best dreams, and my worst nightmares.

I remembered the exact moment that I looked into her eyes at the grocery store. I had recognized the feeling. What Sam felt for Emily, what Jared felt for Kim. But dang, I thought it was supposed to be rare!

At the time, I thought I'd be the happiest man in the world. I was already falling in love with Bella, but then she exploded at me and I realized it was a lot harder said then done.

She was my imprint, she had to accept me eventually. Right?

I knew I hurt her when I had to ditch our date, but she'd forgive me. Or at least I could hope.

Sam had told me to give her some time to cool down before I confronted her, but the pain in my heart got worse every second I went without seeing my beautiful Isabella.

Man, I was not expecting what I saw when I walked into Harry's house though.

There Bella was in these skimpy, lacy black bra and panties. I did not expect me to see her like this, in this way… yet. But then I noticed Jake, Quil, Leah, and Seth sitting on the couch watching her blush and show off her body.

"What is going on in here?" I shouted angrily.

Not at my Bella, but these people seeing her in a way only I should.

But no one answered me.

"I said, what's going on in here?" I repeated myself, before giving Bella a look. "And could you put some clothes on, Isabella?"

I could not focus on anything with seeing her in that little clothing.

She glared at me before replying. "Don't you dare come in here and start talking like that! This isn't your house, and it's none of your business what's going on in here. Maybe you would know if you hadn't dumped me and abandoned your best friends!"

_Oh, but I'd never share this moment with them, _I thought. Bella still made no move to get dressed, and her being so angry with me made my heart break more than it already was. I hated to be the cause for her anger.

I couldn't control the words that came out of my mouth next.

"For your information, I didn't come here to talk to you. I need to talk to Harry, I didn't know any of _you _would be here. I guess I don't really know who you are, I never thought you'd be the one giving them a strip tease."

The second the words came out of my mouth, I regretted them. I thought I saw a flash of hurt pass through my imprint's eyes, but it was quickly replace with anger.

"Ya know what? Who are you to talk about not knowing who someone is? I thought you were nice and caring. You _knew _what it did to me when Edward left from Jacob! You're just as bad as him, Embry!"

As soon as she said that, I could feel my heart shattering the rest of the way. I wanted to be angry for her to compare me to that bloodsucker, but I knew that what she said was partly true. I abandoned her when I promised to be there for her, just like _him. _But oh no, Bella was not done talking yet.

"But at least it didn't take as long for me to realize it with you. Just get out of here, I'm sure you know by now that Harry isn't here."

Bella flashed me a glare that was sure was the scariest one I've ever seen come from someone so small. Someone in general. Then she ran up the stairs. I could swear I could hear her crying. The empty space where my heart was supposed to be gave a tug, as I felt the need to go comfort her.

Before I could deal with that pain though, I felt a sharp tingling on my cheek. I saw Leah with her hand raised ready to slap me again.

"Do you _know _what you've put that girl through? Of course you don't, you're just an ignorant, selfish a*s! Did you know she was getting over you? She was trying to get over the hurt you caused her because she didn't want _other people _to feel bad about her sadness! You could _never _deserve a selfless, amazing girl like her! Don't talk to her, don't even think of her or I can promise you that you'll be getting more than a slap!" Leah yelled at me, before slapping me again.

I put my hand over my cheek. Even if I was a werewolf, I could still feel the tingling and the humiliation.

"Leah, please. You don't understand! I want to apologize to her, I really like her! Just, give me a chance to go talk to her!" I cried.

This time, Leah wasn't the one to speak up. Instead it was Jake with an angry Quil and Seth on either side of him. Oh, so they had replaced me so soon? Good to know my friends could forget about me as well.

"No, you won't get a chance to talk to her. You won't even have a chance to be near her. You don't get anywhere near Bells, she doesn't need to be hurt anymore." Jake said, calmly before walking upstairs to comfort Isabella, I guessed.

I walked out the door to see a surprised looking Harry. I shrugged my shoulders and walked past him. I couldn't talk to him now, I couldn't talk to anyone now. I phased when I got outside effectively ripping my clothes. Thank God I was all alone, I wouldn't have to deal with anyone listening to my thoughts.

**BPOV**

"Bella, let me in. It's just me," I heard Jake say through the door.

"Come in," I croaked after I unlocked the door.

Jake sighed when he saw me crying on Leah's bed. He wrapped his arms around me and laid down next to me. I didn't even think about my lack of clothing at the time.

"You're not over him, are you?" He asked me, softly.

"I want to be so bad! I just can't. I say it, but then when I look into his eyes… I lose everything I've worked for. I can't explain the feelings I have, Jacob! He's just… It feels like he's my soul mate and I don't know what to say or do about it. When he ditched that date, it hurt more than when Edward left! It still does, I'm just better at hiding it now," I ranted.

"You're my best friend, you don't need to hide anything from me. If you're hurt, let me know. We'll work through it together like we always do, and it'll be just between us. And, ugh. I really don't want to tell you this, but…" He trailed off.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked worriedly.

"Embry said some things after you left… He still feels things for you to, he just went through a bad time. As much as it kills me to say this, he was -and might still be- one of my best friends. And he's a worse liar than you are. There wasn't a single false look on his face when he told me that. I'm not saying go crawl back to him though, that's not what I want."

"Good, because that's not what I'm going to do," I said, sure of myself, but a little shocked at what Jake was telling me.

"I'm telling you that, when you're ready, in a few days or whenever, just go talk to him. Let him explain himself to you, and then decide. I'll go with you to talk to him if you need some support though. I know things like that are hard to do alone, even though it'd be better if just you went."

"Yeah, I think you're right. But I need some time. I'm not going to let Embry become another Edward. I'm not going to ditch all my friends because I have some new boyfriend. And I am _not _going to let another boy control my life and tell me what to do."

I slept over at Leah's house that night, though there wasn't much sleeping involved. Seth was on one couch, Quil on a reclining chair. Leah laid on a chaise at the end of the other couch, while I laid in Jake's arms on the other part. At least he made me feel a little safer.

With the stress of what had happened today, so many reminders of the Cullens and Victoria, and my heart feeling worse than it ever had before, I don't think I even got an hour of sleep.

**A/N: Eh, boring ending. :P Okay, I know people are reading this story. But I haven't had many reviews. I know I've updated a lot more lately, but I'd like the reviews to keep up too. So maybe ten? I'll update soon anyway though. Hope you liked the chapter. Lot's of Embry Bella drama and POV switches, sorry bout that. **


	5. Chapter 5

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe what Embry had said to Bella. I thought he honestly felt very strongly for her. And after what he had told me, I think he still did. But I couldn't figure out why he had said what he had said.

As soon as I walked out of Leah's house, I started shaking from all of my anger and confusion. It _scared _me. I tried to calm myself down, I was never this angry. But I just couldn't calm down.

And the next thing I knew, it felt like my bones were breaking. My skin was being ripped apart and when I looked down, I saw russet fur.

I must be hallucinating. This was just crazy.

When I looked where my feet were supposed to be, I saw two paws.

_What's going on? _I screamed in my head.

_Jake? Oh crap, I need to get Sam. _A voice that sounded a heck of a lot like Embry said in my head.

_Embry? Great, now I'm really going crazy. I must've knocked my head or something. _

I felt something in my mind. I couldn't really describe it, it was like a whoosh of power or something. Like a gust of strong wind.

_That's what happens when one of us phases, _a new voice in my head said.

_Wait? Sam Uley? _I questioned.

_Yeah, now you know what the "gang" is. The legends are all true. We're werewolves, and the Cullens are our enemies. They're what made us phase, or at least they were. The pack shares their thoughts while we are in wolf form. _

I had so many questions. All of the legends were true? Maybe that explained my dad's hatred for the Cullens. Other than what they did to my Bella.

_You need to phase back before I can answer any other questions. I put some clothes on the rock behind you. Your clothes shred when you change into a wolf if you're wearing any. Just think happy -and human- thoughts, and that'll get you to phase back._

I thought of all my favorite human memories. One of the only memories I had of my mother, memories of my father before the wheelchair, memories of my time with Bella and our great friendship. I swear I heard a growl when my thoughts changed to Bella.

Before I knew it, I was looking back at my own two feet.

"Let's get back to my house, and then I'll explain everything to you. I think Embry might need to have a word or two with you as well.

…

Everything Sam said made everything make more and more sense. Then Sam started talking about imprinting, and that's where Embry interfered in the conversation.

"I'd like to take over from here if that's okay, Sam?" Embry asked him, very respectfully.

I had a feeling that was because of his alpha role, that I had just been made aware would be mine when I wanted it.

Sam gave him a nod, and Embry continued. "I know you're upset with me right now, Jake. But I'm hoping what I have to say will help you understand what I'm going through.

"I phased the day of mine and Bella's date, and I wasn't allowed to be near her. I could hurt her, so I completely understood. But at the time, I didn't think I'd ever to be able to see her again, so I had to make it sound like I didn't want to be with her. And trust me, Jake, I wanted to be with her. You don't know how much I felt for her the second I laid eyes on her in the garage.

"Anyway, then I saw her at the grocery store… Jake, imprinting is probably one of the strongest things in this world. It's like finding your half. Suddenly, all the ties I had with everybody cut off, but instead all my ties attached to Bella. She became my world the second I looked into her eyes. I imprinted on Isabella right then.

"I really wanted to go talk to her, but I knew she needed some time to cool off. She wasn't exactly a happy camper when I talked to her at the grocery store. It didn't stop me from sleeping outside her window and listening to her cry every night though.

"When I came over to the Clearwater's house, I honestly was looking for Harry. He's one of the elders, and I wanted to let him know that I thought you and Quil were going to phase soon. And then I saw Bella, and it just about killed me that all of you saw her like _that _before I did. The imprinting also can really have a toll on your protective and jealous sides. Then, when I said those things to her… I don't know what came over me, you have to believe me. "Then Bella compared me to that filthy leech that left her, and I lost it. Would it be too much to ask if you could try and get her to talk to me? My heart's breaking, Jake. I need my soul mate." "Wow, Embry. I, honestly, had no idea. But I knew your feelings for her were pure. And actually, when you left Leah's place, I did talk to her. I want her to talk to you. She told me she needed a couple days to work through her feelings, but I'm fairly certain she'll come to talk to you. I don't approve of the things you said, but I saw how happy you made her."

"Thank you so much Jake. You don't know how much it means to me that at least you can believe me. It gives me hope that maybe one day, Bella can believe me too. I just need her in my life. Whether it be a friend, or something more, I need to be near her."

**EPOV**

Three long days since my talk with Jake, and still no word from Bella.

Every time Jake and I phased together, he would warn to me to give her time and don't confront her.

It got harder with every passing minute.

Currently, I was staring at my cell phone willing it to ring.

"Embry? Can you come out here and help me with the groceries?" My mom, Karen, yelled from downstairs.

I didn't bother replying, but stomped my way down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked when she saw my blank expression.

I sighed. It sucked having to keep everything a secret. My mom didn't, and wouldn't ever, know about the pack. It was up to me to make up lies so she wouldn't become suspicious. My dad skipped out when I was a kid.

**(Embry knows who his dad is in my story, but he left. And won't play a part at all in this story. I just don't want the whole Embry dad thing that they have in the book.)**

"Just this girl that I like. I had to bail on a date a couple weeks ago, and now she's ignoring me. I really like her, Mom," I said, hating lying to her.

"Em, if this girl knows what's in front of her, she'll come back to you. And you can take my word for it. Give her some space, but then maybe you should confront her. She probably needs to know you care."

My mom always had the best advice, I didn't know why I didn't go to her in the first place. I really wanted to convince Sam and the elders to let me tell her. I could tell how much she worried about me, finding me missing from my bedroom most nights.

After I helped my mom bring in all her groceries, I trudged back up to my bedroom where I saw my phone flashing.

_2 missed calls_

_New message_

I didn't have a voicemail, so I went straight to the text.

_From: Bella_

_Hi. I tried callin u. I wnt to figure this out. Com ovr if u still wnt 2 tlk._

That silly girl, of course I wanted to come over. I ran at a speed between werewolf and human to get downstairs. Considering the knowing look on my mom's face, I had a feeling that she knew what just happened.

I pushed my truck to it's limits as I sped to Bella's house, and when I finally got there, I eagerly knocked on the door.

"Embry?" I heard a small voice ask as the door opened.

The sight of Bella made my heart break more than it already was.

Her hair was tied back in a messy pony, making her bloodshot eyes strike out and the tear stains on her cheeks visible. She was wearing a holey t-shirt twice her size, and a pair of pajama shorts.

"Oh god, Bella…" I breathed as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Embry, don't do this if you're just going to leave again. I won't be able to cope next time," she said, sounding a little bit stronger.

"I will never leave you again, my Isabella. I'm in this for life, and when you're calmed down… I'll explain everything to you."

With my reassurance, her arms around me tightened and I lead us to the couch. She snuggled into my side.

When I heard her breathing start to even out, I decided it was time to talk.

I turned myself so I was facing her before I started to talk.

"Are you okay now, Isabella?" I asked her, looking into her eyes to make sure she didn't lie to me.

"I'm better now. These last three days -since the last time I saw you- I've just felt sick to my stomach, like my heart's breaking and there's absolutely nothing I could do about it. It didn't even feel that way with Ed-Edward. As soon as you came into my house though, I started to feel much better. It was the weirdest thing," she rambled.

I recognized these as the signs of denying an imprint. Emily had felt that way, with the whole Leah thing, but she was the only one who had felt that way so far. And now my Bella.

"Ah… I think I can explain that to you. But first let me explain why I had to bail on our date because, trust me, that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Anyway, has Jake ever told you the legends of the Quileute tribe?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he told me a couple weeks after I moved in. But I don't really remember most of them."

"Well, yeah, I'm sure you were focused on the Cold Ones at that time."

I saw the look of shock that passed through her face before I continued. "I'll explain that in a minute. Well, there's a legend of a certain gene passed through the main Quileute families. A werewolf gene. We're werewolves, Bella."

She went back to that look of shock before she composed herself and replied, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I could've figured that if one legend was true, they all were."

"Exactly. I phased for the first time the night of our date. I wasn't allowed to be around anybody except the wolves for a couple days. I couldn't have gone if I wanted to, and believe me… I wanted to. I wish I could've made that date, Bella.

"Back the to the legends, the Cullens, and all the other vampires, are our natural enemies. Our ancestors made a treaty with the Cullens a long time ago though, so we can't kill them. As long as they don't bite any humans, and stay off of our land. The Cullens haven't been the problem lately. It's that crazy redhead that's giving us problems."

Bella sucked in air and looked at me, not shocked this time, but truly scared. "Victoria's back?" She barely whispered.

"You know her? Well, yeah she's back. But not for long. Our pack just keeps getting bigger. As soon as we know what she wants, she'll be ours," I said trying to keep the smile off my face. Killing a vampire always brought me pleasure.

"That's not a problem. I know what she wants. Me," Bella deadpanned, staring off at nothing.

"You? Okay, I need to tell Sam. First I need to finish telling you the legends though. Like you said, all of them our true. Well there's one within our pack, it's called imprinting.

"Imprinting is like love at first sight, except much, _much _stronger. After we've phased, when we see the girl -_the one- _we know that they're our soul mate. Suddenly, all the ropes that have you tied to your family, friends, everyone our cut. Instead, all the ropes connect to that one girl, and they're now your world. The wolf would do anything to protect her, and be anything to make her happy. Whether it be an older brother, best friend, or something more.

"Sam believes that imprinting has to do with finding someone who can carry on the wolf gene the best. But I believe it's much deeper, much more romantic, than that. I think it's so that the wolves have something to fight for. Something to keep them going when they're at their lowest point. A reason for them to come back home."

Suddenly angry, Bella got off the couch and almost yelled at me, "Why are you telling me this Embry? Just to break my heart further? What happened to you wouldn't leave me again? Well now you've gone off and found your 'true love' and you thought you'd come over and rub it in my face even further?"

"No, not at all. Isabella, I imprinted on _you."_


End file.
